Hanging On
by happyvibes
Summary: Butters has many reasons behind the deep cuts, the fading scars, the nasty bruises, and the tears he cries. Kenny didn't intend on getting jumbled up in Butters personal life, but throughout the course of helping his friend cope, falling in love with him, and fighting his own internal battle, he ends up getting a little bit more than what he bargained for. Rating may change.
1. 1: Prologue

**Hanging On**

* * *

Butters has many reasons behind the deep cuts, the fading scars, the nasty bruises, and the tears he cries. Kenny didn't intend on getting jumbled up in Butters personal life, but throughout the course of helping his friend cope, falling in love with him, and fighting his own internal battle, he ends up getting a little bit more than what he bargained for. Rating may change.

* * *

**1: Prologue**

* * *

Hey guys! I'm back with my second installment of my sad story series. Here I feature Bunny, Butters/Kenny. Enjoy!

**WARNING: Self-Harm, Drug Abuse, &amp; Child Abuse **

* * *

It wasn't fun to be an only child. You immediately get the blame for anything that goes wrong, and you're the only target for your parents angry outbursts. Butters didn't even have it that easy. Every single day, he had to suffer under the emotional, and sometimes physical abuse of his father and mother. A family home in the eyes of a child, or a teenager, was supposed to be a warm, loving, and inviting safe haven. For Butters, this was his own personal hell, full of lots of pain, and bruises and sometimes; blood. When he wasn't at his home, he was in school. He didn't have it easy there either. For five days every week, he had to endure physical and emotional bullying as well. He'd ride the bus home, a black eye or a cut across his forehead all bandaged up. His parents never bothered to ask what had happened to him, and he was positive that they didn't care to begin with.

His life wasn't a blessing, nor was it a curse. He hadn't decided yet. He was trapped in a small, torturously quiet mountain town in Colorado, far from any city lights or busy streets. No one seemed to know what happened behind the closed doors of each tiny home. Visitors and tourists always come and go, but they never return after the first trip. Who could blame them? There was nothing more to see than the family-owned businesses and small houses that seemed to have a warmth to them. Butters loved the little town. It had a history to it.

He didn't love how the people treated him, and their ignorance, but the old familiar streets he walked down each and every day reminded him that South Park would always hold a piece of his heart. While he had mostly bad memories here, he had some good ones to. Most of the good memories he shared with Kenny McCormick. It was nights like this one that Butters always thought of when he was sad. They'd stroll down the snowy sidewalk together as the sun began to disappear behind the mountains. They would always make a stop at their friend Tweek's family's coffee shop to grab a hot chocolate for the road, and they'd walk for most of the night.

First, they'd pass through the silent town, which usually had light snow flakes falling due to the freezing cold temperature once the sun had set. Then, they'd pass through the neighborhood, glancing through the windows at the flickering lights and television screens of each home. Lastly, the trailer park, where there was always loud party music and various television shows blaring, and the howling and barking of dogs behind wired fences as they walked by. The last place the two would always end up at was Stark's Pond.

They stood side by side in front of the partially icy lake, with the silent sound of Kenny sipping his hot cocoa and the stereotypical nature noises in the air. Butters sat down in the snow, staring at the beautiful pale mist that was strung over the cold water. Kenny plopped down beside of him, crossing his legs. His glance shifted towards a nasty bruise on Butters's light pink cheek.

"How did you get that?" he questioned, brushing his index finger against it softly. "My dad." Butters murmured, taking a long drink of his warm cocoa, then caressing his hands around the hot styrofoam cup to keep his hands toasty. "That asshole... Why?" Kenny whispered, pushing a strand of Butters's hair away from his forehead. "I got up in the middle of the night because I forgot to take my medicine." Butters replied, hanging his head in shame. "I guess I shouldn't have been up that late anyway." he continued, looking in the opposite direction towards the forest of pine trees. Kenny's face scrunched up angrily, and he stood, tossing his empty cup behind him.

"Don't get mad or anything, I'm okay. You know what Kenny? You're my best friend... I haven't told anyone else these kind of things, because I know I can trust you." Butters stated proudly, a cute halfway smile stretching across his lips as he used his hands to push himself up to his feet. Kenny let out a quiet, exasperated breath as his sweaty fists tightened.

"You're my best friend too." he complied, turning his body to face the shorter blonde boy. Butters's light blue eyes were always so glittery and full of love and hope. Kenny could stare into them for eternity. "That's why I'm worried about you. You need to tell someone... besides me." Kenny suggested. He frowned nervously, taking both of Butters's hands into his own. The small blonde boy blushed, looking down at the ground and shuffling his feet as he usually did when he was anxious or shy. "I'm alright. I'm just being disciplined is all, y'know?" Butters tilted his head back up once he had finished speaking, and pulled his hands away from Kenny's reluctantly, exposing his palms to the chilly air.

"I better be getting home." Butters said, nudging Kenny gently as he began to head in the direction that led to the neighborhood. Kenny jogged along to catch up with him, and once he had made it, walked beside of him casually. "You have to call me if something happens and you need someone to talk to, okay?" Kenny continued, tugging his warm hoody over his head as it began to snow lightly. "Alrighty, goodnight Kenny." Butters whispered in a soft, sweet tone, allowing Kenny to embrace him tightly as they stopped in front of his home.

They pulled away slowly, and Kenny clenched his fists tightly and began to sweat nervously as he watched Butters walk inside. As soon as he entered the warm house and closed the front door, he heard his fathers footsteps coming down the stairs. He backed up against the wall, taking in a deep breath, because he knew what was coming. He shielded his face with his shaky hands and let out a pitiful whimper when he felt the painfully tight grip of his father's rough hands around his petite wrists. "What did I tell you about staying out this late?!" He shouted, obviously outraged, and possibly drunk on he and Linda's wine.

He twisted his body quickly in the opposite direction, releasing Butter's arms. His son flopped onto the hardwood floor like a rag doll and kept his eyes shut tightly. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you." he growled assertively, grabbing Butters's arm with all of his strength, yanking him up to his feet. He had another white knuckle grip on Butters's small forearm, and dragged him up the steps.

"You're hurting me!" Butters cried, gasping for air as his father shoved him into his bedroom and slammed the door shut, leaving him isolated. "Shut up and stay in there!" his father demanded, his intimidating voice getting quieter as he descended further down the hallway. Butters glared down at his gray carpeted flooring and allowed the tears to trickle down his cheeks in long wet lines. He dragged himself hazily towards his oak bedside table, pulling the drawer open as quietly as he could manage.

He sniffled, then took out a small pocket knife he kept in there in case of emergencies. He pulled his hand out of the drawer, knife still in his grasp, and felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He placed the small knife down for a moment, pulling the iPhone out of his back pocket and into his reach. Kenny had sent him a text. He sighed and pushed his phone away temporarily.

He removed his jacket quickly, throwing it on the bed. So many times Butters had wondered about doing this to himself. Did it really give you that sense of comfort and release? He was going to find out tonight. He pressed the silver blade to his bright red wrist that had been wrangled so tightly by his father, and slid it across lightly. He let out a brief whine, cringing from the pain as more tears rolled down his bright red face. He didn't think he had to strength to do it, but he did. He let out a quiet sigh of relief, lying down flat on the floor as he stared up at the ceiling.

It had worked. He felt the warm blood oozing out and rolling down his arm. Uncomfortable with that feeling, he stood up and grabbed a tissue from on top of his dresser and dabbed it against the wound gently. He used two more tissues to disguise the bloody one, then dropped them into the trash can.

* * *

Hiya! If you have enjoyed the new story, please make sure to add a review (long or short), telling me what you think so I can update! Love to all my reviewers, old and new. Have a great weekend!


	2. 2: Several Paper Cuts

**Hanging On**

* * *

Butters has many reasons behind the deep cuts, the fading scars, the nasty bruises, and the tears he cries. Kenny didn't intend on getting jumbled up in Butters personal life, but throughout the course of helping his friend cope, falling in love with him, and fighting his own internal battle, he ends up getting a little bit more than what he bargained for. Rating may change.

* * *

**2: Several Paper Cuts**

* * *

**WARNING: Self-Harm, Drug Abuse, &amp; Child Abuse**

* * *

Butters woke up early on a Monday morning to get ready for school. His father had headed to work, and his mother was still asleep. He groaned quietly as he sat up in bed, tugging the covers over his cold legs. He gently lifted the silky blue sleeve of his pajama top, staring at the most recent cuts he had made the previous night. They were each and every one really, really sore to the touch. He frowned, pushing himself out of his cozy bed. It had been a few weeks since he had first started, and he couldn't stop. He had no choice but to stick to his long sleeves and nothing else from now on. He looked at himself in the mirror for a few seconds and let out an exasperated breath.

It was really no wonder people didn't like him. He was too different from everybody else. He began to change clothes, trying to ignore his arms, covered in what looked like several paper cuts. Some were more noticeable (from the really bad days) and the others were more typical and matchy. He finished getting dressed and combed his shiny blonde hair from the roots down, then smoothed it out with his hands. He grabbed his pastel backpack that was propped beside of his bedroom door, slinging it over his shoulder as rushed down the stairs to catch the bus. He had gotten to the point where he dreaded school. He was treated like he wasn't even a human being. It was like people thought he had no feelings. But emotionally, Butters was a very weak individual. He was sensitive, vulnerable, innocent. He wasn't the type to fight back or try to defend himself. He didn't want to be a problem or burden to anyone, not even his bullies.

He had went from being the sweet, cheery boy that would bring smiles all around town, to the silent, lonely boy who never spoke to anyone. The words he said, went down into his notebook. He drew, wrote poetry, and sometimes created short stories. It took his mind off of things temporarily. Yet he was more insecure about everything he did now, than ever. He had almost been caught a few times. Once, when he was cutting in the school's bathroom and he didn't know his blood had dripped onto the floor, and Kyle had asked if he was alright. Another time, when his jacket sleeve slid down just a little bit to show a cut, and Mr. Mackey asked what happened. He blamed it on a cat scratch. The easiest, and most believable lie. They were nothing more than little white lies that would save him, he thought.

He stepped into the old rackety yellow bus, glancing over everyone in their acclaimed seats they sat in every day. He sat in an empty seat towards the back, placing his backpack beside of him and leaning his head on the foggy window. Everybody knew the next stop. The doors flew open with a noisy screech, and in came Stan, Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny. "Hey Jew rat, you and Stan gonna jack each other off on the ride to school again today? Gonna spread your nasty contaminated ginger cum all over the seats?" Cartman taunted, chuckling loudly as he usually would afterwards. He smacked his hands against the leather seats roughly on his way to the main back, like he did every single day.

"Shut the fuck up! We didn't jack each other off, dumb ass!" Kyle growled, shoving Cartman forward as they took their seats in the very last rows. Their voices faded away as they continued walking by, and Butters sighed deeply, giving anything to have at least some form of friendship. The closest he had was Kenny, and sometimes Pip. Pip hadn't been to school in a while. Rumors went around that he had moved back to Stratford. Others said that he and Damien had ran off together. Butters had overheard some ridiculous ones to, such as Pip quitting school in general, or that he had been kidnapped. He snapped back to reality when they arrived at school.

He waited patiently for everyone else to go in front of him. He squeezed in between some new guy he had never seen, or met before, and Kenny. He stopped to adjust his jacket, and he gasped loudly when he felt himself being kicked with so much strength in his lower back region that he went plummeting to the concrete. "Move the fuck out of the way, Stotch!" the new kid shouted, following this with a few other inappropriate names, then he started gasping for air as Kenny grabbed the collar of his coat tightly and literally slung him out of the bus, ambushing him with a series of unexpected punches. The kid's backpack went flying off of his shoulders, his papers and textbooks scattering all over the place. Kenny continued punching him to the point where he was screaming and struggling to regain his vision to defend himself.

The first thing Butters felt on impact with the ground was the sharp pain in his nose and forehead, and despite that, he went to adjust his sleeves and make sure they hadn't been pushed up. He immediately felt the warm blood spilling out of his nose and dripping onto the cold ground. He felt a set of skinny arms wrapping around him underneath his armpits and pulling him up to his feet, being his only support system due to the shock he was in.

"Oh my!" Pip squeaked, backing up and dragging Butters with him as the fight escalated and moved in their direction. The bus driver hopped over the stairs as he rushed to break it up, and Butters began to feel dizzy. Pip sat down on the ground, allowing Butters to rest on him. "Holy shit!" Craig exclaimed, looking back and forth between Butters's busted up face and the fight. "Oh my god!" Wendy cried in terror, covering her mouth with her petite feminine hand. "Excuse me, Wendy, but I'm afraid Butters is in desperate need of some medical attention. Mind fetching the nurse for us, please?" Pip asked politely, tiny smile stretching across his pink lips. Wendy nodded quickly in response, her shiny black hair whipping as she rocketed back into the building.

"Kick his ass Kenny!" Cartman cheered, continuing to keep his phone at a proper angle as he proceeded to record the entire brawl. Stan and Kyle backed up, their jaws hanging low from how sudden this had started. Kenny let out a battle cry as he brought the boy to the ground, obviously finishing him off. The boy laid there seemingly half-dead, while Kenny was left with a swollen eye and a few cuts and bruises. Some of his relatively short locks of blonde hair were lying on the pavement below as well. "Touch him again and you will regret it. I promise." Kenny said, giving the boy a glare that could burn two holes through him. Kenny let out a tired huff and kept panting to catch his breath, then kneeled down beside of Butters, placing his hand on his knee gently.

* * *

That was all Butters could remember.

He woke up from his unconscious spell in the nurse's office, glaring up at the ceiling since he was lying on a cot. It sort of reminded him of an uncomfortable hammock. He managed to push himself up into a sitting position drearily, frowning when he felt a pounding ache in his head. He turned his head to look beside of him and smiled brightly when he laid eyes on Kenny. "Hey." Kenny mumbled casually, taking Butters's hand into his own. Butters knew he was blushing, so he looked in the opposite direction. "Hi." he replied, turning his head again to see how Kenny had reacted to him not making eye contact. "I thought you'd be in big trouble for that." Butters continued in a questioning tone, turning his achy body to face Kenny fully.

"I'll be suspended for three days. Big whoop. He had no reason to hurt you like that." Kenny murmured, looking right into Butters's glossy blue eyes. They sat there awkwardly, silent tension between them. Kenny pulled his hand away to grab an ice pack to place over his swollen eye. "How come you did that for me?" Butters asked, the words rolling off of his tongue in a way that showed his gratitude through his voice. "I care about you, and someone needed to stand up to him." Kenny replied, nodding towards him. Butters mirrored his movement as he nodded, and ran his index finger over the stitched up wound on his forehead. "Thank you, Kenny."

* * *

Soon, Butters was home. He pushed the front door open, ignoring it as it creaked while he pulled it closed. He shuffled up the steps gradually, his backpack hanging off of one shoulder. He dropped it beside of his door as he usually did once he reached the top, and opened his bedroom door. "Butters, what happened to your face?" his mother asked as she scurried towards him, her long skirt making it difficult. "Nothing, I fell." Butters lied, tilting his head up to look at his mother as she placed both of her smooth hands on his naturally pink tinted cheeks. The front door slammed open, and Linda bit her lip nervously. "I better get dinner on." she mumbled, rushing down the steps.

Butters trudged into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and turning the lock. He began to undress and run some steaming hot shower water. His cuts always stung badly when they had contact with soap and hot water. He let out a prolonged breath as he shoved his clothing pile aside and stepped into the bathtub. The burning sensation hit him directly once the water hit. He closed his eyes, enjoying the hot water once he had become accustomed to it. He had so many thoughts running through his mind. He began to think about how sweet and heroic it was for Kenny to get himself in so much trouble, and a possible lawsuit for him.

He got an odd, queazy feeling in his tummy. He smiled slightly and blushed, thinking about his crush until he was ready to get out. He was an ideal image for Butters. He wrapped a towel around himself and cleaned up what little mess he had made. He glanced outside of the window as the snow began to fall slowly onto the branches of the young adolescent pine tree in his yard. His father wanted to cut it down, but Butters had always found it astonishingly beautiful. Everything in his innocent, fragile mind could be beautiful.

* * *

Hi guys, I've finally updated. Sorry that the chapter is sort of short, It included quite a dramatic scene! I will make the next chapter longer and better though, so please follow, favorite, and review for the next part! Thank for all of the support, you're the best!


	3. 3: Trouble in Paradise

**Hanging On**

* * *

Butters has many reasons behind the deep cuts, the fading scars, the nasty bruises, and the tears he cries. Kenny didn't intend on getting jumbled up in Butters personal life, but throughout the course of helping his friend cope, falling in love with him, and fighting his own internal battle, he ends up getting a little bit more than what he bargained for. Rating may change.

* * *

**3: Trouble in Paradise**

* * *

**WARNING: Self-Harm, Drug Abuse, &amp; Child Abuse**

* * *

**Some Sexual Content **

* * *

Butters had laid down to finally get his much needed rest, his eyes fluttered shut, and he let out a quiet breath as he began to fall asleep. Repetitive taps could be heard from his window, so he sat up slowly, letting out a sleepy yawn as his glance moved towards the window. He was stunned as a small pebble hit the glass pane again. He raised an eyebrow for a second, then lifted the window open. He blushed and smiled sheepishly when he saw Kenny below, a handful of pebbles and small rocks in his palm.

"What are you doing?" Butters pondered, trying not to giggle as Kenny slowly walked closer, putting on his signature halfway smile. "Can you come outside?" he asked loudly, cuffing his hands around the sides of his mouth as he spoke. Butters nodded, shutting his window and slinging on his jacket and shoes on with his pajamas. He checked himself out in the mirror, shuddering nervously. He tiptoed down the stairs and past the occupied dining room, sneaking out of the front door successfully. He and Kenny met halfway beside of the young pine tree, their eyes shining.

"Hi." Butters whispered, tugging on his sleeves as he glared at the ground. The strong, thick scent of liquor and cigarette smoke lingered in the air off of Kenny's clothing as they confronted each other face to face. Kenny placed his index finger beneath Butters's chin, tilting his head up. Butters had such a cute, cherubic face. Despite his bruised nose and wounded forehead, he could pass as flawless. Butters pursed his little lips slightly, his cheeks tinting pink. Kenny smiled, moving his hand away. Butters stood up straight, letting out a gasp as Kenny suddenly hugged him tightly. Kenny got goosebumps all over, nuzzling his nose against Butters's pale neck.

Butters bit his lip upon the feeling of his hot breath against his skin. He embraced Kenny tightly, closing his eyes. Kenny swallowed hard, pulling away from him. "Have your parents been treating you right?" he questioned, pushing a strand of Butters's blonde hair away from his face. "Yep." Butters replied, nodding. "There's something I need to talk to you about..." Kenny proclaimed, taking both of Butters's soft hands into his own. Butters felt as though his heart could beat out of his chest. The snow was still falling all over them, and it seemed as though Kenny's hug had kept him eternally warm, even since they had pulled apart. "Do you like me?" he wondered, his light blue eyes glimmering as he moved one hand up to caress Butters's slightly chubby cheek.

"Of course," Butters answered, smiling. "As more than a friend?" Kenny continued, tracing his thumb back and forth across Butters's cheekbone. Butters gulped, his eyes widening, absolutely shocked that Kenny actually liked him. The feelings he was experiencing inside were overpowering his mind, causing his thoughts to spiral out of control, and he struggled just to get words out of his mouth.

He finally nodded, his body trembling. Kenny pulled Butters closer, pressing their lips together softly. Butters lips were shaky, and he slowly moved his arms around Kenny's neck as he leaned back against the young pine tree. Kenny pulled away, nuzzling his lover.

"I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Kenny kissed Butters cheek and stuffed his hands into his pockets, strolling off down the middle of the highway. Butters lips were parted slightly, his baby blue eyes still enlarged. He panted quietly, proceeding to tiptoe back inside. He winced as he felt a fist smashed into his cheek. He flopped down onto the ground helplessly, shielding his face with his hands. "Have you been fucking that poor crackhead boy!?" his father yelled, gripping Butters's upper arm and slinging him against the wall, smacking his head against the wooden panelling as hard as he could.

"Answer me right now!" he demanded. "Don't talk about him that way..." Butters whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Don't give me attitude!" his father growled, shoving his son down to the ground and kicking him in the side with all of his strength. "You're going to kill him Stephen!" Linda cried, pulling her husband away with her petite hands. "God... What have we made?" he murmured, shaking his head as Butters struggled to even move. He blacked out from the blood loss.

* * *

Butters was beginning to get used to the feeling of band-aids and his mothers foundation all over his face. He had slipped on his black hoody and gray sweat pants and warm dark brown boots, just trying to loosen up his apparel so he was more comfortable and his wounds had some room to heal. He decided to just not get on the bus that morning, and instead go see Kenny. He had nothing to lose.

He tossed his backpack into the closet to make it seem as though he had taken it to school, and maneuvered quietly out of the house, closing the door behind him. It was even colder than usual outside. His breath turned to fog as he let out a deep breath. The school bus passed him, and he got a quick glimpse of Cartman flipping him off and Kyle and Stan peeking out of the back window. He shook his head as he continued to walk further. He passed by the houses, glancing into the windows of each home to watch the morning television programs.

He eventually made it to the trailer park, and examined the area for the wide battered up trailer that Kenny lived in. He finally stumbled across it. Piles of trash and torn down Christmas lights were scattered across the snowy yard. Butters walked past the crooked makeshift mailbox and stepped onto the concrete steps. He knocked on the screen door shielding the other metal one behind it, shuffling his feet nervously as he waited for someone to answer.

Kenny's mom opened the door, wearing her cheap pajamas with cigarette burns and holes in them. "Hi, is Kenny home?" Butters asked sweetly, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Yeah." she replied, then turned around, propping the two doors open with her bare foot. "Kenny! Someone's out here for you!" she screamed in her shrill voice, banging her fists against the wall to wake him up.

Butters blushed when he saw Kenny emerge from the narrow hallway, shirtless, with a bed-head and bright red face. "Come in," Kenny murmured, smiling happily as he rubbed his eyes. Butters untied and removed his warm boots, placing them beside the door. Kenny's mother shut the doors, then headed back towards she and her husband's bedroom. He maneuvered quietly past Kenny's siblings bedrooms, until they reached his comfy little sanctuary. Kenny shut the door and locked it once they were both inside, then plopped down onto the bed.

His room was just as Butters had imagined. Cheap gray wallpaper, a messy unmade bed, and playboy posters strung all over on the walls and ceiling. He had some beer cans on his plastic night stand, and a few empty cigarette boxes. Butters sat beside of him on the bed, letting out a quiet breath. "Why aren't you at school?" Kenny asked, leaning back and pulling a cigarette out of his back pocket. "I wanted to see you." Butters responded, leaning back so that he was laying side by side on the bed with his crush.

"Can I bum a cigarette?" Butters questioned quietly, holding out his small hand. "You don't smoke." Kenny murmured, raising an eyebrow. Butters sighed, pouting slightly. "Please?" he whimpered, spreading his index and middle finger for the cigarette. Kenny shrugged, sliding it into place and lighting it up, then his own. Smoke filled the small room, and Butters coughed a bit, staring up at the ceiling, which was covered in posters of naked, and almost-naked women.

Kenny turned his head, smiling at the blonde beside of him. "You're cute." he complimented, pushing Butters's hair away from his forehead. Butters blushed and grinned, taking in a deep breath of the smoke. "Thanks." he replied, tossing his finished cigarette out of the empty window. The two boys sat up, leaning against the chilly wall for support. "Hey, uh... can I ask you something, Ken?" Butters whispered, entwining fingers with him shyly. "Sure." Kenny said, running his fingers through his own messy hair.

"Do you think I've changed a lot?" Butters wondered, looking into Kenny's eyes that matched the Caribbean sea. Kenny raised two blonde eyebrows for a moment, before tossing his own cigarette out the window. "Kind of, I guess. You're not the same way you used to be, I mean, the old you would take a bullet before a cigarette." Kenny smirked at his own response, then yawned, glancing up at the posters on the ceiling. Butters was silent for a moment.

"How do you stay happy?" Butters continued, tugging his sleeves down as he leaned his head on Kenny's shoulder. "Well, my family and friends make me happy everyday. I just try to stay away from negativity." Kenny stated truthfully, kissing the top of Butter's soft head. Butters let out a long breath, pausing to calm himself. "You know how Craig kisses Tweek before fourth period?" Butters pondered, blushing as Kenny bit his lip and snickered. "You mean make out?" he retorted, laughing a bit.

"I guess so. I think we should... do that." Butters whispered nervously, his lips, and his entire body trembling. Kenny managed to blush a bit himself, and placed his hands on Butters's tiny waist, lying him on his back. "You sure?" he mumbled, sweeping Butters's hair away from his forehead. "Y-yeah, I'm sure." Butters answered, closing his eyes as Kenny leaned into a soft, gentle kiss.

It began with a series of sweet, small kisses, that merged together and became longer. Butters would become breathless, kissing him more passionately each time the kisses would become prolonged. Kenny would squeeze the hell out of Butters's hip, waiting for something more to happen. Eventually it did. Their tongues smacked together, swirling together in what felt like a slippery wet knot.

Kenny was getting a hard on just from the little noises Butters was making beneath him. Slowly, he trailed his hand underneath Butter's shirt and hoody, touching the soft bare skin. Butters whimpered quietly, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Kenny let out a huff, moving his body upwards slightly, accidentally rubbing his dick against Butters. Butters moaned into the kiss, then blushed, shutting his mouth. Kenny snickered again.

Butters gasped when Kenny repeated his action, their erections pressing together as Kenny moved his body tortuously slow. Soon, the teasing stopped, and Kenny was rocking his body against Butters. The grinding continued for another fifteen minutes, until they both had their silent orgasms. Kenny laid flat on his back afterwards, allowing Butters to lay his head on his chest and drift off to sleep. It was peaceful for about another thirty minutes.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. "What!?" Kenny's mother shrieked as she opened the door. "I'm tryin' to paint my god damn toenails!" she continued, then paused when a woman opened her mouth to speak. "Sorry ma'am, I was just wondering if my son Butters was here, the school called and told me he wasn't there." she explained, and Kenny and Butters both froze, recognizing Linda's voice. "Shit..." Kenny whispered, covering Butters's mouth once he had whimpered.

* * *

Hi guys, I am so sorry for the long wait for an update! I've been extremely busy with everything. But too make up for that, I added some hot sexual stuff! Hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter. Please follow, favorite, and pretty please leave a review for the next chapter! Love you guys!


End file.
